the red riding hood and the wolf
by azalya dragneel
Summary: kisah seorang gadis keturunan si tudung merah yang bernama Lucy, dia memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang tidak bisa terkendali namun seorang laki-laki muncul untuk membuat Lucy bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? last chapter update (Selamat Membaca minna-san)
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa minna-san, kali ini saya akan membuat fanfict one-shoot lagi karena sudah lama saya tidak menulis fanfic jadi ini karya saya selamat menikmati (memang makanan) **

** HAPPY READING**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** Disclaimer: Mashima-sensei**

** Pairing: NaLu**

** Azalya Dragneel Mempersembahkan**

** Warning!: typo banyak, aneh, Gaje dan masih banyak lagi**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah, sang surya bersinar terang, langit berwarna biru cera, burung berkicau dengan riangnya.

Namun seorang gadis blondie masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, padahal tepat hari ini dia genap berumur 17 tahun

Hingga suara lembut sang ibu membangunkannya

"Lucy sayang, ayo bangun nanti kau terlambat kesekolah"kata Ibu Lucy yang bernama Layla

"Iya, mama…"jawab Lucy yang mulai membuka matanya dan….

.

.

.

.

.

"EEHHHHHH?!"Lucy tiba-tiba berteriak karena melihat keadaan kamarnya yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Mendengar teriakan anaknya Layla langsung berlari menuju kamar Lucy

"Sayang, ada apa?"Tanya Layla dengan khawatir

"Mama, maafkan aku. Tanpa sadar aku membuat kamar jadi berantakan seperti ini, mama jangan marah ya"kata Lucy yang merasa bersalah

Ya, Lucy adalah gadis keturunan keluarga Heartfilia yang katanya dulu pernah dikejar oleh serigala jahat. Jadi bisa dibilang Lucy adalah keturunan si tudung merah. Ketika dikejar-kejar oleh serigala dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghempaskan serigala (menerbangkan benda-benda) dan setiap gadis keluarga Heartfilia yang berusia 17 tahun memiliki kekuatan tersebut selain itu kekuatan itu akan muncul ketika sedang terdesak atau terkejut

"tidak apa-apa sayang, kamu juga tidak sengaja. Walaupun kekuatanmu ini sebenarnya tidak bisa dihentikan"kata Layla sambil mengelus kepala Lucy dengan lembut.

Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas

" baiklah mama, aku mau mandi dulu"kata Lucy sambil berjalan gontai

"setelah itu sarapan ya, mama sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu"kata Layla sedikit berteriak

"anakku yang malang"kata Layla dalam hati sambil menatapsedih anaknya

**At School (Lucy POV)**

"baiklah anak-anak, saatnya kalian membuat sketsa di tempat yang kalian sukai!"kata Charle-sensei yang merupakan guru seni lukis di kelasku

"Baik, bu!"kata teman-temanku serempak

Setelah itu aku mulai berjalan menuju taman dibelakang sekolah dan duduk disebuah bangku taman

"ternyata cerita mama, selama ini benar"kataku sambil memikirkan kekuatan yang kumiliki

"pokoknya aku harus berhati-hati"kataku yang berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri, setelah itu tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu jatuh di atas kepalaku

"apa ini?"aku langsung meraba kepalaku dan mengangkat benda itu, ternyata itu ULAT!

"KYAAA!"karena kaget tiba-tiba kekuatanku muncul bagaikan sebuah badai

"Gawat!, bagaimana ini?"kataku mulai panik

**End Lucy POV**

Kertas-kertas dan dedaunan mulai berterbangan dimana-mana, tanpa Lucy sadari seorang laki-laki berlari kearah Lucy dan memeluk Lucy dari belakang

"siapa kau?"kata Lucy yang terkejut karena ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang

"tenanglah, tenang"kata laki-laki itu dan kekuatan Lucy-pun berhenti seketika

"terimakasih"kata Lucy sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan laki-laki tersebut dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tampan berambut pink salmon

"hmm, kamu ini… keturunan si tudung merah ya? Siapa namamu?"Tanya laki-laki tersebut sambil mengendus Lucy

"namaku Lucy Heartfilia, kok kamu tau soal aku?"Tanya Lucy pada laki-laki tersebut

"karena aku bisa mencium baumu dengan hidungku"kata laki-laki itu

"mencium bauku?"

"ya, aku ini keturunan kekasih si tudung merah. Namaku Natsu Dragneel" kata laki-laki yang bernama Natsu, sambil menunjukan grins khasnya

"keturunan kekasih si tudung merah?"Tanya Lucy yang bingung dengan perkataan Natsu

"ya , sampai sekarang keluarga kami masih punya kemampuan untuk menghentikan kekuatan si tudung merah"Natsu menjelaskan semua tentang dirinya yang bisa menghentikan kekuatan Lucy tadi

"nih…"Natsu lalu melemparkan ulat yang tadi mengagetkan Lucy

"KYYAAA!"ulat itu tepat mengenai Lucy dan membuat Lucy berteriak namun kali ini kekuatan Lucy tidak muncul karena Natsu memegang tangannya

"terbuktikan sekarang?"kata Natsu yang masih memegang tangan Lucy  
"y-ya"jawab Lucy sambil melepas tangannya dari genggaman Natsu dan pipinya mulai memerah

"jadi kalau ada dia, aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku"pikir Lucy

"kok ada banyak kertas berterbangan disini?"tiba-tiba seseorang mendapati keadaan taman yang sudah hancur berantakan

"tidak ada apa-apa, sana pergi!"kata Natsu dengan kasar dan mengusir orang itu pergi

"ma-maaf"prang itu langsung berlari karena ketakutan, Lucy hanya bersweet drop melihatnya

Setelah itu Natsu memperhatikan wajah Lucy dengan seksama sambil memegang dagunya, seperti ada sesuati yang dipikirkan

"eh, ada apa?"Tanya Lucy bingung

"ternyata kamu manis juga ya"kata Natsu sambil menunjukan grins khasnya yang menawan ^^

Muka Lucy sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"kamu tidak menginginkan kekuatan itukan?"Tanya Natsu

"i-iya"jawab Lucy gugup dengan mukanya yang masih memerah

"baik, mulai sekarang aku akan jadi pacarmu"kata Natsu sambil mengusap kepala Lucy dengan tangannya yang kekar, Lucy-pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa merasakan wajahnya yang menghangat

Setelah kejadian itu mereka selalu bersama atau lebih tepatnya Natsu yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Lucy pergi. Selain itu semenjak Lucy selalu bersama Natsu entah dia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang didekat Natsu

"sekarang harus membuat sketsa lagi, haaahh…"kata Lucy yang berada di lapangan basket bersama Natsu dan Lucy pun mulai beranjak menuju kembali ke taman untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya

"mau kemana?" Tanya Natsu secara tiba-tiba

"aku ingin ke taman untuk melanjutkan tugas membuat sketsa"jawab Lucy

"tapi bagaimana jika kekuatanmu lepas lagi dan aku tidak berada disampingmu"Natsu mulai terlihat khawatir

"tidak apa-apa, aku akan berhati-hati kok" Lucy tersenyum manis pada Natsu namun hal itu tidak membuat kekhawatiran Natsu berkurang

"Tidak boleh, aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya lebih baik kau disini bersamaku"Natsu tetap bersikeras menahan Lucy agar tidak jauh darinya

"B-baiklah, tapi apa yang akan aku gambar?"

"lebih baik kau membuat sketsaku saja"kata Natsu sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya

"ta-tapikan.." perkataan Lucy terpotong oleh sahutan seseorang

"hei kau, masih bias berduaan dengan cewek bukannya berlatih basket, aku penasaran memang sehebat apa kemampuanmu?!" Kata seorang laki-laki berambut blondie dan bermata biru, dia adalah Sting Eucliffe yang merupakan kakak kelas Natsu dan Lucy. Mendengar perkataan Sting, Natsu merasa kesal dan melempar sebuah bola basket kearah Sting yang hampir mengenai wajahnya

"HEII APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Sting

"Jangan Cuma bicara, apa kalian tidak senang ada adik kelas yang menjadi pemain regular, ya?" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum sinis

"cih, lihat saja nanti" karena merasa kesal, Sting bersama teman-temannya akhirnya pergi

"Dasar, oh iya Lucy sebaiknya kau duduk dulu. Aku akan berlatih sebentar jaa ne~" Natsupun beranjak menuju teman-temannya

"_Dia benar-benar sombong, pemaksa ditambah lagi suka membuat orang lain marah juga sifatnya menakutkan. Tapi Natsu_

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_Keren juga"_

** TBC..**

**Yaakk, akhirnya benih-benih cinta sudah tumbuh bung #pplaaakk-_-, oke minna-san maaf kalo cerita ini masih belum memuaskan tapi saya tetap menunggu review dari minna-san. YOSSHH REVIEW PLEEAASS MINNA-SAN! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASSU^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hisashiburi ne Minna-san, saya kembali lagi^^. Demo gomen minna-san karena saya telat update selain karena insprasi lagi ngamped alias mampet inspirasi, saya juga lagi sibuk dengan sekolah yang benar-benar membuat saya stress akhir-kahir ini…**

**YOSHHH daripada basa-basi mendingan langsung baca aja ne~**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Mashima-sensei**

**Pairing: NaLu**

**Azalya Dragneel Mempersembahkan**

**Warning!: typo banyak, aneh, Gaje dan masih banyak lagi**

* * *

_Before_

_Dia benar-benar sombong, pemaksa ditambah lagi suka membuat orang lain marah juga sifatnya menakutkan. Tapi Natsu_

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_Keren juga"_

* * *

Lucy masih menemani Natsu berlatih basket, dia terus memperhatikan Natsu. Dia selalu merasa nyaman dan aman di dekat Natsu, apakah dia mulai merasakan apa itu cinta?

.

.

.

.

'hehhh, tumben kau hebat hari ini Flame head" ejek salah satu teman Natsu karena Natsu berhasil memasukan bola basket ke ring (Minna taukan siapa yang sering ngejek Natsu –san flame-head-_-).

Tentu saja, kan pacarku sedang menontonku" kata Natsu dan langsung merangkul Lucy yang tepat di sebelahnya

"_kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar begini?"_wajah Lucypun langsung memerah seketika

"ngomong-ngomong flame head, kalau aku melihatmu dengan Lucy aku jadi teringat dengan si tudung merah dan serigala jahat" kata Gray

"Terserah kau saja ice brain, oh iya bagaimana sketsaku apa sudah jadi?" Tanya Natsu pada Lucy dan hanya mengabaikan perkataan Gray

'belum baru setengah jadi"

"naiklah lebih baik kita cari tempat lain saja" Natsupun beranjak menuju ruang ganti

"Oiii!, flame head kegiatan klub belum selesai!"bentak Gray namun Natsu tidak mempedulikannya

Namun saat Natsu sedang berjalan menuju ruang ganti, tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan

"heii, awas!"

"kyyaa"

.

.

.

.

"kau, tidak apa-apa Luce?" ternyata sebuah bola basket melambung menuju arah Lucy, namun Natsu berhasil menangkap bola itu sebelum mengenai Lucy dan menyebabkan mereka berdua jatuh terduduk

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang yang tadi tidak sengaja melemparkan bola basket dan hamper mengenai Lucy

"HATI-HATI DONG!" bentak Natsu yang terlihat sangat marah

"_ternyata dia benar-benar serius melindungiku_" kata Lucy dalam hati saat melihat Natsu begitu marah, seakan dia tidak ingin Lucy tergores sedikitpun

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Natsu mengulurkan tangannya pada Lucy

"iya"Lucy meraih tangan Natsu, tapi tangan Lucy tergores hingga menybabkan luka kecil di tangannya

"ah, sepertinya tanganku agak lecet tapi tidak apa-apa kok" melihat tangan Lucy terluka, Natsu langsung menjilat tangan Lucy dan itu membuat Lucy kaget, hingga jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat

"E-eh, Na-Natsu"

"supaya tanganmu tidak infeksi" kata Natsu sambil memberikan grinsnya yang bisa bikin author 7 hari 7 malem gak bisa tidur sedikitpun ^^

"_kenapa debaran jantungku bertambah cepat_" kata Lucy dalam hati sambil memegangi dadanya dengan wajah yang begitu merah

"Lucy, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah"

"ti-tidak, kok hanya saja disini sedikit panas. Lebih baik kau cepat ganti baju setelah itu kita pergi ketaman

"baiklah"

**DI TAMAN**

"Ne Luce, tanganmu sudah tidak apa-apakan?"Tanya Natsu khawatir

"iya, tanganku su-" perkataan Lucy terpotong saat sekelompok orang memanggilnya

"heii, Natsu Dragneel" terilihat seseorang berambut kuning yang berada di depan sekelompok orang itu

"_bukannya, itu kakak kelas yang kemarin? Mau apa mereka kesini?_"Lucy merasa mereka ingin melalukan sesuatu yang buruk

"apa mau kalian?" Natsu menatap mereka tajam sepertinya dia merasakan sesuatu yang sama dengan Lucy

:"heh, ternyata kau adik kelas yang berani sekali dengan kami. Belum tau rasanya dihajar ya" dan ternyata benar saja Sting langsung menarik kerah baju Natsu

"Lucy pergi dari sini cepat" Natsu menyuruh Lucy pergi namun teman-teman Sting mencegah Lucy agar dia tidak bisa kabur

"tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang bisa lari" Stingpun langsung menghajar Natsu sebelum Natsu dapat menghindar

"_bagaimana ini?, bagaimana kalau kekuatanku lepas lagi?_"Lucy mulai kebingungan. Natsu langsung berlari ke rah Lucy dan menghajar dua orang yang menyandera Lucy, Natsu langsung berbisik kearah Lucy

"jangan tunjukukan kekuatanmu, Luce. Kau tidak ingin orang lain mengetauinya bukan?" sebelum Lucy sempat menjawab Natsu kembali berlari kearah Sting dan hendak memukulnya namun temannya langsung menghadang Natsu dan memukul Natsu tepat di perutnya membuat Natsu jatuh dan dia merasa kesakitan. Teman-teman Sting memegang tangan Natsu hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak, Sting melanjutkan serangannya. Melihat Natsu yang hampir babak belur ,Lucy ingin sekali menolong Natsu namun dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan tapi jika dia menunjukan kekuatannya…..

"Aku tidak peduli, aku harus menolong Natsu"

"hah, bagaimana apa kau masih berani dengan kami? Rasakan ini" Sting kembali memukul Natsu namun sebelum pukulan Sting mengenai Natsu tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup kencang seperti badai topan, mereka menjadi ketakutan dan berlari kebingungan, Natsu memanfaatkan hal itu untuk lari dan merekapun berhasil menjauh.

"hah..,hah.. bagaimana ini keadaan jadi kacau balau bagaimana jika mereka tau tentang kekuatanku"Lucy mulai panik

"tenang saja Luce, mereka tidak akan bisa membuktikan kalau kau pelakunya"Kata Natsu yang mencoba menenangkan Natsu

"kau tau Natsu, tadinya aku tidak suka mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini tapi ternyata ini kekuatan ini bisa membantuku karena aku ingin melindungi orang yang aku cintai, aku mencintaimu Natsu" kata Lucy samba tersenyum manis- sangat manis, tanpa basa basi lagi Natsu langsung menari Lucy mendekat padanya dan dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Lucy

"Terimakasih ya"kata Natsu,

Namun tak disangka tak diduga sepasang telinga sepeti serigala muncul di kepala Natsu

"eh?, Natsu telinga itu?" Lucy terlihat shock sekaligus ketakutan

"emm, sebetulanya aku ini keturunan serigala. Telingaku ini akan mencul ketika aku mendapat ciuman dari orang yang kucintai"

"itu berarti kau bukan keturunan kekasih si tudung merah?"Natsu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lucy melainkan menarik Lucy kedalam pelukannya yang hangat

"kalau akau bilang aku ini serigala, si tudung merah pasti kabur, kan?"kata Natsu sambil mempererat pelukannya. Mendengar perkataan Natsu, Lucy lalu membalas pelukannya

"_**Rasanya aneh dilindungi oleh sosok serigalatapi tetap lindungi aku ya serigalaku'**_

* * *

**NEE, bagaimana ceritanya super gaje pastikan, gomene karna saya tidak begitu ahli menulis fanfict. Baiklah saatnya membalas review hehehe**

**pidachan99****:****yuppp ini dia chapter 2nya, saya juga suka sama dongeng situdung merah, arigatou ne atas reviewnya^^**

**RyuuKazekawa****: ****arigatou ne reviewnya, baiklah saya akan mencoba membuat sequelnya dan saya akan mencari inspirasi dulu yosshhhh Ganbatte**

**Nnatsuki****: ****ayeee saya akan mencoba menbuat sequelnya ne Nana-chan**

** .7****: **** hehehe, memang saya terinsprasi dari cerita dalam komik itu tapi saya ubah sedikit scene dan dialognya^^**

**Reka : ****gomen, saya sebetulnya ingin membuat cerita ini satu chapter tapi ternyata saya tidak sanggup makanya saya buat dua chapter tapi saya lupa menghapus kalimat one shoot itu gomen ne Reka-san**

**Dark knight: arigatou ne, ini dia chapter 2 sekaligus chapter terakhir**

**NaChan: ini dia chapter 2, gomen ne saya updatenya lama**

**Guest: hehee, arigatou ne**

**Hasegawa nami****: gomenne kalau alurnya terlalu cepat, demo arigatou na sudah memfav fanfic saya**

**Sekian dari Aza-chan terimakasih unutuk para reader yang sudah membaca cerita saya, sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya jaa ne minaasan jangan lupa reviewnya ya^^**


End file.
